The purpose of this study is to learn more about how the autoimmune polyendocrine syndrome (APS) develops. Multiple endocrine diseases such as Addison disease, hypoparathyroidism, insulin-dependent diabetes, autoimmune thyroid diseases, vitiligo and hypopituitarism may appear at all ages throughout life. The identification of autoantigens in APS will improve the methods of diagnosis for the disease of interest and strategies aimed at disease prevention using antigen specific therapies will be identified.